


Soulmates

by Anaimlessdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Letter, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaimlessdaydream/pseuds/Anaimlessdaydream
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr:""In a universe where reincarnation is a thing, you somehow always remember your past lives. You have just met your soul mate again. They never remember you, but every single time you fall in love all over again. Write them a letter.""





	Soulmates

Dear Cherise,   
  


You may have only just met me but to be honest I already feel like I’ve known you for years. In a sense, I really have - I'm not a stalker though, please don’t take it that way. To put it simply, reincarnation and soulmates are real. 

We are soulmates. 

I know nearly everything about you, besides the exact details of your present life. You love sea animals and want to be a marine biologist when you’re older, and you especially have an interest in deep sea animals that live under hundreds of feet of water pressure. While in every life we have together our appearances end up wildly different but I know every single time your favorite thing about your appearance is always your hair. I don’t blame you, it was always so beautiful even when you complained it wasn’t looking very good that day. 

You love birds too, but hate snakes and cats. You’re always a girly person, even when you’re reborn as a man, you’re always just very effeminate and I love it. You love to make music and your favorite instrument is the bassoon, though your primary instrument always ends up being No matter what your eyes are always the same color; a deep, chocolate brown with a playful twinkle. You always are a shy person but when I get to know you, you become almost explosive with energy. You’re so kind and sweet. You want to please people to the best of your abilities but you can’t always do that so it frustrates you. All you want is someone that is just happy with you because you’re, well, you, and in our past lives that’s partly why you loved me so much. I accepted you always and I accept you now. I love you in this life so much already and we’ve only met last week. I love you so much it hurts. 

It mainly hurts though, because you don’t know about our past lives. No matter how many I’ve told you before, you never remember. Never. It hurts so much and I don’t know why. Maybe it’s because I want you to feel the same as I do about this, to be able to recognize one another as a soulmate just upon the first meeting. But, I digress. 

I hope you fall in love with me, too, as I always do. I know you fall in love every time as well but sometimes I get so, so, afraid that you won’t and we won’t be soulmates anymore. I just want to hold you in my arms once more but I’m going to have to wait until you fall in love again. I’m always so impatient for this. But, I’m more than willing to wait for you. 

I don’t know if I’ll ever give this to you. In past lives, upon meeting you, I found that writing letters such as this can help me feel better until you fall in love as well. I’m always so scared you won’t love me back and these letters help with that. The first ones, like this, are always a bit short. Cut off, in a way. Maybe because I like to fool myself into thinking I’ll give the first one to you, so I make sure to not keep it too long, but. I hardly ever do that. I’m always too afraid of what you’d think. You never reacted badly the times I have given this letter to you - even recognized me as your soulmate, once - but I’m too afraid. I can’t do it this time. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. 

I can’t risk losing you. 

I love you. I love you so much. I’m glad I found this coping mechanism of writing letters to you, even if I’ll never send them. I can hardly bare to be without you and I’ve only known you in this life for about a week. I saw you and all those memories of past lives came rushing back to me all of a sudden, all of the time we spent together, being happy and loving each other. 

I love you so, so much. 

Please keep loving me back. I’m so scared. I’m so scared.    


Please don’t leave me.

Love, Levy


End file.
